The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) has two distinct and interrelated objectives. The first[unreadable] objective is to coordinate and implement an efficient and highly effective clinical interface between CCEH[unreadable] investigators and study participants. The second objective of the COTC is to translate scientific findings[unreadable] emerging from CCEH research into simplified text and presentations in both English and Spanish that are[unreadable] more easily understood by study participants, our community partners, clinicians, state officials, and the[unreadable] general public. To accomplish these objectives, the COTC will:[unreadable] (1) Establish a Clinical Translation Team (CTT). The CTT provides the interface between Center[unreadable] research units and participants in the Center's Community Based Participatory Research components being[unreadable] conducted by Project 1 (Environmental Epidemiology of Autism) and Project 2 (Immunological Susceptibility[unreadable] in Autism). The CCT will operate at the Medical Investigation of Neurodevelopmental Disorders (M.I.N.D.)[unreadable] Institute clinic to interface with participants in the CHARGE-BACK study (Project 2) and will also provide a[unreadable] mobile team to interact with participants of the new MARBLES study (Markers of Autism Risk in Babies -[unreadable] Learning Early Signs) in Project 1.[unreadable] (2) Facilitate information exchange and education. The Community Outreach and Education Team[unreadable] (COET) will organize and distill scientific research findings in a form understandable to the community,[unreadable] clinical practitioners, and governmental organizations, with input from the Community Advisory Council. The[unreadable] information will be presented in the form of multilingual web content, pamphlets, and an annual report. The[unreadable] COET will actively seek out opportunities to organize and participate in formal workshops, town hall[unreadable] meetings, conferences, grand rounds, and other forums that focus on children's environmental health issues,[unreadable] especially those that pertain to factors that influence susceptibility to neurodevelopmental disorders. The[unreadable] Center's educational mission will target community stakeholders, governmental agencies, as well as health[unreadable] and human services professionals and medical students interested in gaining additional information in the[unreadable] areas of autism, neuroimmunotoxicology, and mechanisms of environmental susceptibility.[unreadable] (3) Promote dialogue with the Community Advisory Council (CAC). The COTC will be responsible for[unreadable] organizing semi-annual meetings with the CAC and establishing a productive dialogue on developing[unreadable] strategies to translate scientific findings into education tools and intervention strategies to mitigate[unreadable] exposures, especially as they relate to children with identified susceptibility.